This invention provides a pharmaceutically elegant formulation of 2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-10H-thieno[2,3-b][1,5]benzodiazepine, (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9colanzapinexe2x80x9d) or a pamoate salt or solvate thereof.
Olanzapine has shown great promise in the treatment of psychotic patients and is currently being marketed for that purpose. Such psychotic patients are often non-compliant, making it difficult to assess whether or not a patient has received the proper dosage of medication. Applicants have discovered that it can be especially desired to formulate olanzapine in a depot formulation or as a quick intramuscular formulation to assure consistent and proper dosage of the drug substance and to assume compliance.
Such formulation must be carefully designed and selected due to olanzapine""s tendency to be metastable, to undergo pharmaceutically undesired discoloration, and olanzapine""s surprising potency which requires care to assure homogeniety and stability of the finished formulation.
Typically, the artisan would prepare an ester form of the active drug substance to provide sustained release. Unfortunately, the olanzapine molecule is not amenable to formation of the ester product.
In addition, Applicants have discovered that olanzapine undergoes undesirable discoloration when contacted with certain excipients including powder blends. The discoloration is exacerbated by ambient air conditions, at elevated temperatures, and by moist environments. Although the discoloration phenomenon may not produce an increase in the number of total related substances, the color change is not generally considered pharmaceutically acceptable for commercial purposes.
In addition, it is known that the pH of muscle tissue can vary with exercise, stress, and injury which can affect drug solubility, and thus the rate of absorption of injectable drugs. Therefore, it is desirable to find an injectable sustained release formulation in which the release rate of the active ingredient is minimally dependent on pH.
Applicants have discovered that a formulation comprising olanzapine or a pamoate salt or solvate thereof as an active ingredient, and one or more carriers, can address the long felt need for such stable, pharmaceutically elegant formulation with a controllable release rate which may be useful as a depot formulation or for fast acting intramuscular or subcutaneous use.
The present invention provides a formulation comprising olanzapine or a pamoate salt or solvate thereof, and an oleaginous or cholesterol microsphere carrier.
The present invention provides, in addition, novel pamoate salts of olanzapine. Such salts are especially useful in preparing a sustained release formulation in which the release rate is minimally dependent on the pH of the environment.
Olanzapine may be used. However, Applicants have discovered that pamoate salts of olanzapine may be preferred in effecting duration of release from the above compositions. Different solvate forms of olanzapine or its pamoate salts may also be useful, including, for example, olanzapine dihydrates D, E and F, olanzapine pamoate, and the monohydrate, dimethanolate, THF (tetrahydrofuran) and acetone solvates of olanzapine pamoate. Bis(olanzapine)pamoate and its solvates may also be useful in the current invention. A preferred salt is olanzapine pamoate monohydrate. Bis(olanzapine) pamoate monohydrate is also a preferred salt.
The formulation may contain the most stable anhydrous form of olanzapine, referred to herein as Form II; however, other forms of olanzapine are contemplated.
A typical example of an x-ray diffraction pattern for Form II is as follows wherein d represents the interplanar spacing and intensity represents the typical relative intensities as set forth in Table 1:
The x-ray diffraction patterns set out above were obtained using a Siemens D5000 x-ray powder diffractometer having a copper Ka radiation source of wavelength, 1=1xc2x7541 xc3x85.
An especially preferred olanzapine pamoate solvate is the pamoate monohydrate having a typical x-ray powder diffraction pattern as represented by the following interplanar d-spacings and relative intensities as set forth in Table 2
Another especially preferred olanzapine pamoate solvate is pamoate dimethanolate having a typical x-ray powder diffraction pattern as represented by the following interplanar d-spacings and relative intensities as set forth in Table 3.
Yet another preferred olanzapine pamoate solvate is the pamoate THF solvate having a typical x-ray powder diffraction pattern as represented by the following interplanar d-spacings and relative intensities as set forth in Table 4.
Still another especially preferred olanzapine pamoate solvate is the bis(olanzapine)pamoate acetone solvate having a typical x-ray powder diffraction pattern as represented by the following interplanar d-spacings and relative intensities as set forth in Table 5.
An additional especially preferred olanzapine pamoate solvate is bis(olanzapine)pamoate monohydrate having a typical x-ray powder diffraction pattern as represented by the following interplanar d-spacings and relative intensities as set forth in Table 6.
The X-Ray powder diffraction patterns for the pamoate salts and solvates were collected on a Siemens D5000 Diffractometer, using Cu Kxcex1 radiation at a wavelength of 1.5406 xc3x85. Instrumental conditions: stepsize 0.01xc2x0; scan rate 1.0 seconds/step; range 4xc2x0-35xc2x0 2xcex8; 0.6 mm divergence slit; 1.0 mm scattered radiation slit; 0.2 mm receiving slit; 50 kV; 40 mA; Kevex solid state detector. Samples were packed into recessed sample holders for analysis.
The formulation of the invention may contain substantially pure Form II as the active ingredient. As used herein xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d refers to Form II associated with less than about 15% undesired polymorphic form of olanzapine (herein referred to as xe2x80x9cUndesired Formxe2x80x9d), preferably less than about 5% Undesired Form, and more preferably less than about 2% Undesired Form. Further, xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d Form II will contain less than about 5% undesired chemical impurities or residual solvent or water. In particular, xe2x80x9csubstantially purexe2x80x9d Form II preferably contain less than about 0.05% content of acetonitrile, more preferably, less than about 0.005% content of acetonitrile.
Form II is the most stable anhydrous form of olanzapine known and is therefore important for the commercial development of pharmaceutically elegant formulations.
O-dihydrate refers to crystalline Dihydrate D olanzapine polymorph (herein referred to as xe2x80x9cDihydrate Dxe2x80x9d) having a typical x-ray powder diffraction pattern as represented by the following interplanar d-spacings and relative intensities as set forth in Table 7:
Another especially preferred dihydrate is the crystalline Dihydrate B olanzapine polymorph (herein referred to as xe2x80x9cDihydrate Bxe2x80x9d) having a typical x-ray powder diffraction pattern as represented by the following interplanar d-spacings and relative Intensities as set forth in Table 8:
Another preferred olanzapine dihydrate is the crystalline Dihydrate E olanzapine polymorph (herein referred to as xe2x80x9cDihydrate Exe2x80x9d) having a typical x-ray powder diffraction pattern as represented by the following interplanar d-spacings and relative Intensities as set forth in Table 9:
The x-ray powder diffraction patterns set forth herein in Tables 7, 8 and 9 were obtained with a copper k of wavelength=1.541 xc3x85. The interplanar spacings in the column marked xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d are reported in Angstroms. The detector was a Kevex silicon lithium solid state detector.
Olanzapine Dihydrate D is prepared by extensive stirring of technical olanzapine, as described in Preparation 9, under aqueous conditions. The term xe2x80x9caqueous conditionsxe2x80x9d refers to an aqueous solvent which may be either water or a solvent mixture comprising water and an organic solvent which is sufficiently water miscible to allow the required stoichiometric quantity of water to be present in the solvent mixture. If a solvent mixture is utilized, then the organic solvent must be removed, leaving behind the water, and/or replaced with water. The term xe2x80x9cextensive stirringxe2x80x9d shall be from about four (4) hours to about six (6) days; however, the artisan will appreciate that the time will vary with the reaction conditions such as temperature, pressure, and solvent. It is preferred that the aqueous conditions include an aqueous solvent.
The completion of the reaction may be monitored using x-ray powder diffraction and other such methods familiar to the skilled artisan. Several such techniques are described below.
Compound characterization methods include, for example, x-ray powder pattern analysis, thermogravimetric analysis (TGA), wetting characteristics, spraying characteristics, differential scanning calorimetery (DSC), titrametric analysis for water, and H1-NMR analysis for solvent content. SEMs, porosity, residual solvents (HPLC), syringeability, light microscope particle size, surface area, IR (for solvate/crystal form) top density, friability may also be used to characterize the compound.
The olanzapine dihydrates described herein in Preparations 9, 10 and 11 are true dihydrates having two water molecules per drug molecule, wherein the water molecules are incorporated into the crystalline lattice of the dihydrate compound.
Carriers that promote slow absorption of olanzapine include both aqueous and non-aqueous compositions.
Aqueous suspensions of olanzapine, olanzapine pamoate salts or solvates thereof include the PLURONICS, such as PLURONIC F68, which at the appropriate concentrations gels at body temperature. PLURONIC concentrations in the range of 40-45% in the presence of olanzapine gels at body temperature and would be a preferred composition for this use.
Alternatively, aqueous suspensions of cellulosic or polysaccharide gums, including sodium carboxymethyl cellulose or sodium alginate, may provide prolonged release of olanzapine, olanzapine pamoate or solvates thereof. Other natural or synthetic biopolymers may be used, such as, chitosans, gelatins, collagens, haluronic acids, and the like. In addition, up to about 30% by weight of release modifying agents may be added.
Non-aqueous compositions include but are not limited to the hydrophobic PLURONICS, propylene glycols, polyethylene glycols and oleaginous formulations. Hydrophobic PLURONICS include those with a hydrophile/lipophile balance of less than 8 and may be incorporated individually with olanzapine, olanzapine pamoate salts or solvates thereof or in conjunction with up to about 30% by weight of other release modifying agents that retard absorption in the body.
Oleaginous compositions include olanzapine, olanzapine pamoate salts or solvates thereof suspended in or solubilized in oils and oils thickened with antihydration or gelling agents. These antihydration or gelling agents give the body of oil greater viscoelasticity (and therefore greater structural stability) and thereby slow down penetration of the oil by body fluids, prolonging drug absorption.
The oil is preferably chosen from oils which are readily obtainable in reasonably pure form and which are physiologically and pharmaceutically acceptable. Of course, the oil must be sufficiently refined so that it is stable in storage, does not produce a precipitate upon standing, does not have any observable chemical reactions, and has no observable physiological reactions when administered into the body. The preferred oils are vegetable oils such as soybean oil, peanut oil, sesame oil, cottonseed oil, corn oil, olive oil, caster oil, palm oil, almond oil, refined fractionated oils, such as MIGLYOL 810, MIGLYOL 812, and the like and derivatized oils, such as, MIGLYOL 840, and the like. A most preferred oil is MIGLYOL 812, a fractionated coconut oil. Other oils may be utilized provided they meet the requirements specified above.
Exemplary antihydration or gelling agents include various salts of organic acids, for instance fatty acids having from about 8 (preferably at least 10) to about 22 (preferably up to about 20) carbon atoms, e.g., aluminum, zinc, magnesium or calcium salts of lauric acid, palmitic acid, stearic acid and the like. Such salts may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted, depending upon the valence of the metal and the degree of oxidation of the metal by the acid. Particularly useful are the aluminum salts of such fatty acids. Aluminum monostearate and distearate are preferred antihydration agents. Others that may be useful include aluminum tristearate, calcium mono- and distearate, magnesium mono- and distearate and the corresponding palmitates, laurates and the like. The concentration of the these antihydration agents is usually based upon the weight of the oil plus the drug agent, and is usually between 1% and 10%, and most typically between 2% and 5% by weight. Other concentrations may be suitable on a case-by-case basis.
Waxes, natural and synthetic, lecithins, tocopherols and their esters, such as tocopherol acetate or tocopherol succinate, polyoxyethylene derivatized castor oil (e.g., CREMOPHOR EL), polyoxyethylene derivatized hydrogenated castor oil, (CREMOPHOR RH40, CREMOPHOR RH60), fatty acid esters (e.g., ethyl- and methyl oleate), cholesterol and its derivatives may also be included in oils to impart viscoelasticity or absorption attenuating effects. Waxes are preferably chosen from vegetable, animal, or synthetic sources. Preferred sources include vegetable or synthetic sources. For example, useful waxes include Carnauba wax and beeswax. Beeswax is available in various purification grades, including white wax and yellow beeswax. Other synthetic waxes or wax derivatives may be used, such as, CRODACOL CS-50, CROTHIX, POLAWAX, SYNCROWAX, polyoxyethylene sorbital beeswax derivatives (e.g., G-1726(copyright)) and the like.
Other release modifying agents may be added into the oils to either accelerate or delay drug release. These include but are not limited to oleic acid, the oleic acid esters, such as ethyl oleate, benzyl alcohol, benzyl benzoate and the like. Release modifying additives of lecithin based compositions include but are not limited to cholesterol, ethyl cellulose, tocopherols, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, and polyethylene glycols. These additives may be added at varying concentrations of up to about 30% by weight so as to effect drug release.
The biodegradable material, sucrose diactetate hexaisobutyrate (SDHB), in solution with a pharmaceutically acceptable solvent or solvents such as ethanol and polyethylene glycol, has been used to provide prolonged release of olanzapine. Other compositions of SDHB with release modifying agents in concentrations of up to about 20% by weight, such as propylene glycol, PLURONICS, celluloses, lecithins, oils and the like may be used to modify or prolong release of olanzapine.
A preferred oleaginous formulation comprises olanzapine, or pamoate salts or solvates thereof, an oil carrier and a gelling agent or antihydration agent. Even more preferred is an oleaginous formulation comprising olanzapine pamoate nonohydrate, MIGLYOL 812 and white wax.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmicroparticlexe2x80x9d shall have the common meaning known to the skilled artisan. Thus, the term includes, but is in no way limited to microspheres wherein the active ingredient may be uniformly distributed throughout the carrier, or microcapsules wherein the active ingredient is surrounded by a well-defined outer shell, and the like. The microparticles can be prepared using techniques, such as complex coacervation, polymer/polymer incompatibility, interfacial polymerization, in situ polymerization, solvent evaporation/extraction, thermal and ionic gelation, spray chilling, fluidized bed, spinning disc, rotational suspension separations, spray drying, and other methods known to the artisan.
For example, cholesterol microspheres may be formed using a solvent evaporation procedure that effectively entraps olanzapine, or an olanzapine pamoate salt or solvate thereof and provides for sustained release of olanzapine in the body. The entrapment procedure consists of emulsifying an organic solution of cholesterol, the dispersed phase, and the active of interest in the processing medium, an aqueous surfactant solution. The aqueous surfactant solution allows the formation of a stable emulsion and prevents agglomeration.
Emulsification can be accomplished by general processes known to those skilled in the art, which includes but are not limited to magnetic bar agitation, blender, overhead stirrer, in-line homogenizer, static mixer, and the like.
Examples of cationic, anionic, and nonionic compounds that may be used as surfactants include, but are not limited to, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), carboxymethyl cellulose, gelatin, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, TWEEN 80, TWEEN 20, sodium lauryl sulfate, and the like. The concentration of the surfactant should be sufficient to stabilize the emulsion. The concentration of the surfactant will effect the final size of the cholesterol microspheres. Generally, the surfactant in the aqueous medium will be from 0.1% to about 20% by weight depending on the surfactant, the solvent used to dissolve the cholesterol, and the processing medium used.
Alternatively, the processing medium may be an oil immiscible with cholesterol. Examples of suitable oils include, but are not limited to, mineral oil and silicone oil. Suitable surfactants for the oily processing medium should be chosen to stabilize the emulsion and optimize the final size of the resultant cholesterol microspheres. In addition, surfactants may be added to the dispersed phase, or cholesterol phase, to beneficially effect the emulsion stability, microsphere size and performance.
Cholesterol derivatives used to effect duration of release, include cholesterol acetate, cholesterol hemisuccinate, cholesterol oleate, cholesterol palmitate, cholesterol stearate, and the like. Cholesterol compatible additives may be used to further effect release, such as oleic acid, ethyl oleate, methyl oleate, tristearin, and the like.
The concentration of emulsifying agent, amount of agitation, stirring rate, and temperature of the stirred emulsion will effect the rate of solvent removal, size and quality of the resultant cholesterol microspheres. In general these need to be controlled to achieve injectable microspheres. Generally accepted size range for microparticles is 1-5,000 xcexcm. A preferred microparticle size range useful for parenteral injection is 20-500 xcexcm. A most referred range is 30 to 200 xcexcm. Even more preferred is 40 to 100 xcexcm.
Briefly, an aqueous surfactant solution of polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) is made by dissolving the PVA in deionized water. Polyvinyl alcohol concentrations up to 6% are known to be effective, but may be limited if viscosity of the processing medium is too high. For this invention, a preferred polyvinyl alcohol concentration is 1%, (5 g PVA added to 500 ml deionized water.) The surfactant solution is stirred with a magnetic stir bar and warmed at 50-60xc2x0 C. for several hours until all the PVA is dissolved. The solution is allowed to cool to room temperature. The PVA surfactant solution is poured into a square plastic container and stirred with an overhead stirrer at 450 RPM. Olanzapine and cholesterol are dissolved in methylene chloride. The dispersed phase is poured directly, and immediately, into PVA solution with stirring and allowed to stir for 18 hours at room temperature, to allow the methylene chloride to evaporate and the cholesterol microspheres to form.
The cholesterol microspheres may be collected by isolating the microspheres on standard mesh sieves, washed with water or other appropriate medium, and air dried. Other collection and drying methods and pharmaceutically acceptable equipment may be used and is known to those skilled in the art.
The particle size of olanzapine, olanzapine pamoate salts or solvates thereof used in the formulations of this invention may be controlled and achieved by particle size reduction methods known to those skilled in the art, such as air-jet milling. The milled drug may vary in particle size from coarse to fine, dependent on the type of formulation used and the drug release properties desired. Coarse particles have an average particle size of from about 20 to about 60 xcexcm; medium particles from about 5 to about 20 xcexcm; and fine particles are less than 5 xcexcm.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmammalxe2x80x9d shall refer to the Mammalia class of higher vertebrates. The term xe2x80x9cmammalxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, a human. The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d as used herein includes prophylaxis of the named condition or amelioration or elimination of the condition once it has been established.
Olanzapine is effective over a wide dosage range, the actual dose administered being dependent on the condition being treated. For example, in the treatment of adult humans, dosages of from about 0.25 to 200 mg, preferably from 1 to 30 mg, and most preferably 1 to 25 mg per day may be used. Thus, the depot formulation can be adjusted to provide the desired dosage per day over a period of from several days to up to about one month.
If a multidose formulation is contemplated, additional excipients, such as a preservative, may be required. For example, preservatives such as, but not limited to, tocopheral or propyl gallate may be employed. Other preservatives include phenol, cresol, sodium benzoate and the like.
Most preferably, the olanzapine formulation is contained in packaging materials which protect the formulation from moisture and light. For example, suitable packaging materials include amber colored high density polyethylene containers, amber colored glass bottles, polypropylene syringes, and other containers, including but not limited to a blister pack with sachet, made of a material which inhibits the passage of light. Most preferably, the packaging will include a desiccant pack. The container may be sealed with an aluminum foil blister to provide the desired protection and maintain product stability.
The materials for the present invention can be purchased or prepared by a variety of procedures well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Olanzapine can be prepared as described by Chakrabarti in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,382 (""382), herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Generally the olanzapine pamoate salts and solvates can be prepared by mixing olanzapine and pamoic acid in a suitable solvent followed by washing and drying the resultant product. Equimolar quantities of pamoic acid and olanzapine are required for (1:1) olanzapine pamoic salts. Bis(olanzapine)pamoate salts (2:1) require two molar equivalents of olanzapine for each mole of pamoic acid.
Applicants have discovered, surprisingly, that the solubility of olanzapine pamoate and solvates are somewhat independent of pH, particularly in the range of 4 to 8. This makes such salts especially suitable for intramuscular injections since muscle pH varies with exercise, stress, metabolic state, and wound healing, at ranges generally between 7.4 and 4. In addition, bis(olanzapine) salts have the added advantage of improving drug activity per unit mass, allowing for higher resultant microparticle loadings and reduced injection volume per unit dose.
Preferably, the formulation has a prolonged sustained release of a pharmaceutically effective amount of olanzapine, or a pamoate salt or solvate thereof for a period of greater than 7 days, more preferably at least 14 days, most preferably up to 30 days with a burst release of less than 15% active ingredient. The term xe2x80x9cburstxe2x80x9d is understood by those skilled in the art to mean the immediate release of active ingredient. In addition, a preferred formulation is injectable through a 21 gauge needle or smaller with an injection volume of 2 ml or less. Other desirable characteristics include the use of excipients that are toxicologically and pharmaceutically acceptable. Formulations are desirable in unit dosage form suitable, preferably, for subcutaneous or intramuscular administration.
The formulations claimed herein may be used alone or in combination with one another. Depending on the carrier selected, the formulations claimed herein can be especially useful for short acting intramuscular administration or as a depot formulation. The olanzapine oleaginous carrier formulation is useful either in combination with cholesterol (up to 50% mass per unit volume) microspheres or by itself without the use of microspheres. The cholesterol microspheres may also be mixed with an oleagenous carrier and water in an amount up to and including 50% mass per unit injection volume, depending on the type of excipients used.
The following examples are provided for purposes of illustration and are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the claimed invention.

Intermediate 1
In a suitable three neck flask the following was added:
Dimethylsulfoxide (analytical): 6 volumes
Intermediate 1: 75 g
N-Methylpiperazine (reagent): 6 equivalents
Intermediate 1 can be prepared using methods known to the skilled artisan. For example, the preparation of the Intermediate 1 is taught in the ""382 patent.
A sub-surface nitrogen sparge line was added to remove the ammonia formed during the reaction. The reaction was heated to 120xc2x0 C. and maintained at that temperature throughout the duration of the reaction. The reactions were followed by HPLC until about 5% of the intermediate 1 was left unreacted. After the reaction was complete, the mixture was allowed to cool slowly to 20xc2x0 C. (about 2 hours). The reaction mixture was then transferred to an appropriate three neck round bottom flask and water bath. To this solution with agitation was added 10 volumes reagent grade methanol and the reaction was stirred at 20xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes. Three volumes of water was added slowly over about 30 minutes. The reaction slurry was cooled to zero to 5xc2x0 C. and stirred for 30 minutes. The product was filtered and the wet cake was washed with chilled methanol. The wet cake was dried in vacuo at 45xc2x0 C. overnight. The product was identified as technical olanzapine.
Yield: 76.7%; Potency: 98.1%
A 270 g sample of technical grade 2-methyl-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-10H-thieno[2,3-b][1,5]benzodiazepine was suspended in anhydrous ethyl acetate (2.7 L). The mixture was heated to 76xc2x0 C. and maintained at 76xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes. The mixture was allowed to cool to 25xc2x0 C. The resulting product was isolated using vacuum filtration. The product was identified as Form II using x-ray powder analysis.
Yield: 197 g.
The process described above for preparing Form II provides a pharmaceutically elegant product having potencyxe2x89xa797%, total related substances less than 0.5% and an isolated yield of  greater than 73%.
A. Olanzapine (3.12 g, 0.01 mole) was dissolved in tetrahydrofuran (50 ml) with heating. Pamoic acid (3.88 g, 0.01 mole) was dissolved in tetrahydrofuran (100 ml) with heating. The two solutions were mixed and filtered through a pad of celite while it is still warm. The yellow solution was transferred to a Buchi flask and evaporated under reduced pressure (bath temperature 50xc2x0 C.). After about 50 ml of solvent had been removed ethanol (50 ml) was introduced and evaporation continued. A further 50 ml of ethanol was introduced after a further 50 ml of solvent had been collected. Evaporation was continued until crystallization commenced. The yellow crystals were collected by filtration and dried under high vacuum at 120xc2x0 C. Mp 203-205xc2x0 C. OK by 1H NMR, 113C NMR and MS. HPLC purity 99.61%
OK by 1H NMR, 113C NMR and MS. HPLC purity 99.61% 1H Spectrum Peaks, 8.4, s, 2p, s, 8.2, d, 2p, d, 7.9, s, 1p, s, 7.8, d, 2p, d, 7.2, t, 2p, t, 7.1, t, 2p, t, 6.9, m, 2p, 6.7, m, 1p, t?, 6.4, s, 1p, s, 4.8, s, 2p, s, 3.6, br, 4p, br, 3.3, br, 4p, br, 2.8, s, 3p, s, 2.3, s, 3p, s
13C Peaks, 171.4, 156.6, 154.6, 154.5, 143.7, 138.2, 135.1, 129.5, 128.9, 128.0, 126.9, 126.6, 125.8, 124.0, 123.1, 122.9, 121.8, 121.6, 119.3, 118.5, 117.8, 115.9, 51.9, 43.6, 42.0, 19.3, 14.4
Into a 250 ml beaker equipped with a magnetic stirrer was added dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) (10 ml, 0.636 M), pamoic acid (2.49 g, 6.41 mmol), and olanzapine (2.0 g, 6.40 mmol). The slurry was stirred at 20-25xc2x0 C. to dissolve. The solution was added over 10 minutes to a 250 ml three necked flask equipped with a mechanical stirrer containing methanol (100 ml) at 20-25xc2x0 C. Shortly after starting the addition to methanol, the solution became turbid as crystals began to form. The solids increased as the addition continued. After the addition was completed, the temperature was adjusted to 5xc2x0 C. over about 15 minutes and stirred for a 120 minutes. The slurry was filtered. The flask and wet cake were washed with methanol (25 ml). The product was dried in vacuo overnight at 50xc2x0 C. to give 4.61 g of olanzapine pamoate dimethanolate as identified by X-ray powder diffraction (XRPD), TGA (8.2%), gas chromatography (GC) (8.6% methanol), and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) analysis (1:1 salt).
Into a 250 ml three neck flask equipped with a magnetic stirrer was added tetrahydrofuran (THF) (60 ml), pamoic acid (2.49 g, 6.41 mmol), and olanzapine (2.0 g, 6.40 mmol). The slurry was stirred at 20-25xc2x0 C. to dissolve (about 20 min). To the THF solution was added methanol (30 ml) over 10 minutes. As soon as the addition for the mixture was completed, half of the slurry was filtered. The wet cake (1) was then dried in vacuo overnight at 50xc2x0 C. to give 2.07 g. The remaining slurry was stirred for 2 hours at room temperature and filtered. The wet cake (2) was then dried in vacuo overnight at 50xc2x0 C. to give 2.16 g. In both cases, the isolated material was identified as olanzapine pamoate THF solvate by XRPD, TGA (12.7-13.5%), and NMR analysis (12.2-12.9% THF, 1:1 salt).
Into a suitable beaker equipped with a magnetic stirrer was added dimethylsulfoxide (22 ml), pamoic acid (2.49 g, 6.41 mmol), and olanzapine (2.0 g, 6.40 mmol). The slurry was stirred at 20-25xc2x0 C. to dissolve (about 20 minutes). The solution was added over 20 minutes to a 250 ml three-necked flask equipped with a mechanical stirrer and containing water (96 ml) at 40xc2x0 C. After the addition was completed, the slurry was stirred about 20 minutes at 40xc2x0 C., cooled to 20-25xc2x0 C. over about 30 minutes, filtered and washed with water (25 ml). The product was dried in vacuo at 50xc2x0C. to give 4.55 g of olanzapine pamoate monohydrate by XRPD, TGA (3.0%), and titrimetric (KF=3.2%) analysis.
Into a 100 ml three neck flask equipped with an agitator was added acetone (10 ml), pamoic acid (1.25 g, 3.22 mmol) and olanzapine (2.0 g, 6.4 mmol). The slurry was stirred at 20-25xc2x0 C. about 60 min and filtered. The wet cake was washed with acetone (5 ml). The product was dried in vacuo at 40xc2x0 C. to give bis(olanzapine) pamoate acetone solvate (3.24 g) by XRPD, TGA (7.0%), and NMR (3.7% acetone, 2:1 salt) analysis.
Into a 100 ml three-neck flask equipped with an agitator was added dimethylsulfoxide (10.8 ml) and pamoic acid (3.75 g, 9.65 mmol). The slurry was stirred at 20-25xc2x0 C. to dissolve. The solution was added over 15-20 minutes to a 250 ml three-necked flask equipped with a mechanical stirrer and containing acetone (150 ml) and olanzapine (6.0 g, 19.2 mmol) at 50xc2x0 C. After the addition was completed, the slurry was stirred about 20 minutes at 50xc2x0 C. The slurry was cooled to 20-25xc2x0 C. over about 60 minutes, stirred for 60 minutes and filtered. The wet cake was washed with acetone (15 ml). Half of the wet cake was reslurried in acetone (54 ml) for 2 hours at 20-25xc2x0 C., filtered and washed with acetone (10 ml). The product was dried in vacuo at 35-40xc2x0 C. to give bis(olanzapine) pamoate acetone solvate (4.54 g) by XRPD, TGA (5.8%), GC (5.57% acetone), and NMR analysis (2:1 salt).
Into a 100 ml three-neck flask equipped with an agitator was added dimethylsulfoxide (10.8 ml) and pamoic acid (3.75 g, 9.65 mmol). The slurry was stirred at 20-25xc2x0 C. to dissolve. The solution was added over 15-20 minutes to a 250 ml three-necked flask equipped with a mechanical stirrer and containing acetone (150 ml) and olanzapine (6.0 g, 19.2 mmol) at 50xc2x0 C. After the addition was completed, the slurry was stirred about 20 minutes at 50xc2x0 C. The slurry was cooled to 20-25xc2x0 C. over about 60 minutes, stirred for 60 minutes and filtered. The wet cake was washed with acetone (15 ml). Half of the wet cake was dried in vacuo at 35-40xc2x0 C. to give bis(olanzapine)pamoate monohydrate (5.01 g) by XRPD, TGA (3.3%), GC, titrimetric (KF=2.2%) and NMR analysis (2:1 salt).
A 100 g sample of technical grade olanzapine (see Preparation 1) was suspended in water (500 mL). The mixture was stirred at about 25xc2x0 C. for about 5 days. The product was isolated using vacuum filtration. The product was identified as Dihydrate D olanzapine using x-ray powder analysis. Yield: 100 g. TGA mass loss was 10.2%.
A 0.5 g sample of technical grade olanzapine was suspended in ethyl acetate (10 mL) and toluene (0.6 mL). The mixture was heated to 80xc2x0 C. until all the solids dissolved. The solution was cooled to 60xc2x0 C. and water (1 mL) was added slowly. As the solution cooled to room temperature, a crystal slurry formed. The product was isolated using vacuum filtration and dried under ambient conditions. The product was identified as Dihydrate E using x-ray powder analysis and solid state 13C NMR. TGA mass loss was 10.5%. Yield: 0.3 g.
A 10 g sample of technical grade olanzapine was suspended in water (88 mL). The mixture was stirred at about 25xc2x0 C. for 6 hours. The product was isolated using vacuum filtration. The product was identified as Dihydrate B olanzapine using x-ray powder analysis. Yield: 10.86 g.
The following abbreviations are used in the tabulated examples below:
The alphabetical designation explains the physical form of the product: xe2x80x98Lxe2x80x99 for liquids, xe2x80x98Pxe2x80x99 for pastes, xe2x80x98Fxe2x80x99 for solid forms. The first digit (two digits in a three-digit number) in the numerical designation, multiplied by 300, indicates the approximate molecular weight of the hydrophobe). The last digit, when multiplied by 10, indicates the approximate ethylene oxide content in the molecule.